We have examined different methods of improving the performance of our current dielectric resonator oscillator which provides the exciting frequency for our "new" L-band spectrometer. Several prototypes are presently under evaluation. Special attention has been paid to reducing the phase noise of the device and increasing the output power to 0.3W.